turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:John Adams
Removed "OTL, Southern Victory" from the succession boxes. No reason at all for the TL-191 reference, since that timeline doesn't affect him, and OTL seems unneeded too unless HT some day comes out with an AH set in the first generation of American independence, which could be jolly. Turtle Fan 16:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed it would. TR 16:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::The HBO series sort of jump-started my interest in Adams in particular and in his times in general. Turtle Fan 17:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : I was actually finished up the McCullough book just as the series was beginning. I also have Chernow's Hamilton book in the pile, which I'm picking up and reading every now and again. : Despite it's name, I think we can rule out too actual historical founding fathers in United States of Atlantis. HT seems to be avoiding historicals being Atlantean citizens, aside from Hawthorne and Bierce. :Although, given Hamilton's history, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually appeared in the course of things. TR 17:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::The way he's handling historical Atlanteans doesn't sit right with me. Either do what you've always done, with the many cameos in which to indulge ourselves, or break away from them, but if you're going the latter route don't take the half-assed route of 1:1 correlational characters with made up names. Turtle Fan 17:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm fine with it thus far. Historicals from the outside world, fictionals from Atlantis. That's reasonable. TR 19:14, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::If the one is possible, I don't see why the other shouldn't be. Keeping historicals out is all right, though, if only he would actually keep them out completely, instead of inventing alter egos with different names for them. Turtle Fan 04:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) A Different Flesh Isn't it pretty tenuous to say that the "Adams" mentioned in Jeremiah's story is John Adams? It seems way too speculative to me.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 11:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm willing to let go of it. It was early in this place's history when I created that page, and we took certain liberties at the time. Now rules have hardened, and it's certainly the case that nothing suggests that the off the cuff reference in the story is about John Adams. TR (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I've taken the liberty, so all that remains is to take him out of the ADF characters category.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:27, November 5, 2015 (UTC) The Two Georges: delete? "He had a brand of ale named after him" isn't terribly illustrative of whatever role he played in T2G TL. It's just a cutesy twee of Sam Adams Ale, and probably can be moved to hist refs. But the 191 part can probably stay.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :It also shows that he's remembered into the 20th century (not guaranteed based on what we know of the POD), but not as revered as Samuel Adams (an admittedly twee inversion of OTL). I think it's probably ok to keep on that basis. TR (talk) 22:13, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Neither reference to either cousin contains enough info to make a definitive statement as to who is "not as revered as" whom. The only reference to Sam is being in the painting, without context.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::No, being in a painting that is seen by two entities as a symbol of unity and loyalty and even appears on currency doesn't really suggest Sam Adams is revered, does it? Oh, wait....TR (talk) 22:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::The JA section should stay, I think. And I agree with TR that it's clear Sam is the greater Adams in this timeline. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:40, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::We can't say that for certain. Perhaps John went on to have a great career, maybe even becoming GG, but we don't hear about it because it wasn't relevant to Bushell's investigation.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:20, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::We get our list of G-Gs from the paintings Bushell saw in the corridor in America's Number 10. Adams was not mentioned. ML4E (talk) 19:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::They don't name breweries after Governors-General. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:44, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Maybe in that TL they do.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:59, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::If they did, Bushell would have commented on it. "Funny how our G-G is also a beer now", or some other such twee line. Never comes up. TR (talk) 13:51, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::They do name craft beers after Canadian PMs though. But yes Bushell would have commented on it if that were the case. ML4E (talk) 19:32, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Is that MacDonald? I've read about his periodic benders. That being the case, I suspect he'd tell them not to waste time with beer and give him something much stronger as a namesake. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:53, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Yupers and yup on the gin too which was supposed to be his drink of choice. ML4E (talk) 16:56, September 20, 2016 (UTC)